Injustice Downloadable Content
DLC or Downloadable Content are Characters, Costumes, S.T.A.R. Labs Missions, etc. that are available only through download or Pre-order. Costumes Aquaman *Flashpoint (Season Pass or Flashpoint DLC Costume Pack) Bane *Knightfall (Unlocked by Playing and Rating the iOS Game) *Luchador (Free with Batgirl Compatability Pack) Batman *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City DLC Costume Pack) *Blackest Night (Best Buy Pre-order or Blackest Night DLC Costume) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition) *Batman Beyond (Unlocked by Playing the iOS Game and Buying any Batman Character Card) *Flashpoint (Free with Lobo Compatability Pack) *Red Son (Red Son DLC Costume Pack 2) Catwoman *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City DLC Costume Pack) *Selina Kyle (Bad Girls DLC Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Ame-Comi DLC Costume Pack) Cyborg *Teen Titans (Teen Titans DLC Costume Pack) Deathstroke *Flashpoint (Season Pass or Flashpoint DLC Costume Pack) *Teen Titans (Teen Titans DLC Costume Pack) *Red Son (Red Son DLC Costume Pack 2) Doomsday *Containment Suit (Free with Scorpion Compatability Pack) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night DLC Costume Pack 1) Flash *New 52 (Unlocked by Linking with Your WBID) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night DLC Costume Pack 1) Green Arrow *The Arrow (Unlocked by Being Among the First 5,000 to Vote on an Injustice Battle Arena Match or by signing up for Injustice Updates via WB email newsletter) Green Lantern *New 52 (Unlocked by Playing the iOS Game and completing a Bonus Level) *Red Son (Red Son DLC Costume Pack 2) Harley Quinn *Arkham City (Unlocked by Playing the Injustice iOS Game and Buying any Joker Character Card) *Classic (Bad Girls DLC Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Ame-Comi DLC Costume Pack) Joker *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City DLC Costume Pack) *Tourist (The Killing Joke DLC Costume Pack) *Final Confrontation (The Killing Joke DLC Costume Pack) *Red Hood (The Killing Joke DLC Costume Pack) Raven *Teen Titans (Teen Titans DLC Costume Pack) Solomon Grundy *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son DLC Costume Pack) Superman *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son DLC Costume Pack) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition) *Lockdown (Unlocked by Playing and Beating all Battles in the iOS Game) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night DLC Costume Pack 1) *Flaming C (Free with Zod Compatibility Pack) *Man of Steel (Man of Steel Single Costume DLC Pack) Wonder Woman *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son DLC Costume Pack) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition) *Flashpoint (Season Pass or Flashpoint DLC Costume Pack) *Issue #600 (Bad Girls DLC Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Ame-Comi DLC Costume Pack) S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Red Son Storyline The Red Son Pre-order Bonus provides an additional 20 Mission storyline where the player uses Superman, Wonder Woman, and Solomon Grundy in their Red Son skins. Characters *Lobo *Batgirl *Scorpion *Zod According to the Season Pass, at least four characters will be released as DLC. Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion, and Zod have been confirmed as the first 4 DLC characters for the first season pass. There will be more DLC characters but are not officially confirmed yet. The season pass also said that all DLC will be released by August 2013. Gallery Injustice SeasonPass 6a.jpg|Season Pass Injustice-Lobo.jpg|Lobo 934950_541105975942022_1447308844_n.jpg|Flashpoint Batman (Free with Lobo Compatibility Pack) Batgirl 1.jpg|Batgirl Luchador Bane.jpg|Luchador Bane (Free with Batgirl Compatibility Pack) Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg|Scorpion Injustice-Doomsday-Containment-Suit.jpg|Containment Suit (Free with Scorpion Compatibility Pack) Aquaman Flashpoint 2.jpg|Aquaman's Flashpoint Costume Deathstroke Flashpoint.jpg|Deahtstroke's Flashpoint Costume Wonder Woman Flashpoint.jpg|Wonder Woman's Flashpoint Costume Injustice-dlc-ps3.jpg|Pre-Order Bonus Injustice zombies-610x754.jpg|Zombie Mode BlackestNightBatman Skin Zombie.jpg|Batman's Blackest Night Costume Injustice-gods-among-us-arkham-city-renders.jpg|Arkham City Skin Pack Arkham Asylum Batman.jpg|Batman's Arkham City Costume Arkham City Catwoman.jpg|Arkham City Catwoman Arkham Joker 1 .jpg|Arkham City Joker New52dlc.jpg|New 52 Skin Pack Batman52.png|Batman's New 52 Costume Superman New 52.jpg|Superman's New 52 Costume 500px-WonderWomanNew52.jpg|Wonder Woman's New 52 Costume Knightfall Bane 1.jpg|Bane's Knightfall Costume Batman Beyond skin.jpg|Batman's Batman Beyond Costume New52GreenLantern.PNG|Green Lantern's New 52 Costume Arkham_Harley.jpg|Arkham City Harley Superman Prison.PNG|Superman's Lockdown Costume New52Flash.PNG|Flash's New 52 Costume Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow's Arrow Costume 945395 542824349103518 200237287 n.jpg|Bad Girls Skin Pack Classic Harkey Quinn.jpg|Classic Harley Quinn Odyssey Wonder Woman.jpg|Wonder Woman's Issue #600 Costume Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Teen Titans Costume Pack Teen Titans Cyborg.jpg|Teen Titans Cyborg BJXjfMNCYAAi52p.jpg|Teens Titans Deathstroke Raven 24.jpg|Teen Titans Raven Killing Joke Pack.jpg|The Killing Joke Costume Pack Red Hood Joker.jpg|Joker's Red Hood Costume 970603 545709622148324 1068036731 n.jpg|Joker's Tourist Costume Final Confrontation Joker.jpg|Joker's Final Confrontation Costume Injustice-redson-skinpack.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 1 Red Son SG.jpg|Solomon Grundy's Red Son Costume Red Son Superman.jpg|Superman's Red Son Costume Red Son WW.jpg|Wonder Woman's Red Son Costume Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg Blackest Night Pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Costume Pack 1 Blackest Night Skin pack 1.jpg Catwoman 5.jpg|Catwoman's Ame-Comi Costume Harley Quinn 5.jpg|Harley Quinn's Ame-Comi Costume Flaming c.jpg|Superman's Flaming C Costume Mos sups .jpg|Superman's Man of Steel Costume Wonder Woman 7.jpg|Wonder Woman's Ame-Comi Costume Category:DLC's Characters Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Category:Costumes